The way we get by
by XoXosweetkizz
Summary: Roxas & Sora was kicked out of there home,but coming across Demyx by coincidence; Roxas,Sora,Demyx,and Axel now all live together.However the thing is,there all dirt poor.What will happen in this chaotic home? Its a SoRikU,AKuRoKu,ZemyX,and possibly more.
1. The way we Met

_**Chapter 1: The way we met **_

_**The way we get By**_

This story has several characters such as Demyx, Axel, Sora, Roxas and way more along the line The lives of these four are not easy but somehow they come through no matter how hard it gets. It's a drama filled comedy that can probably make you crack up (depending who you are at times). Will there be love? Enemies? Crushes? Who knows read it to find out. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

_**A bit about me**_

This my second story I've done and I totally think my first one was a FAIL! Liked the story line but it just didn't flow. Hopefully this one can flow better I think if I work hard enough it can be way funnier. By the way I can't tell if I'm funny or not so right a review and tell me if you liked my story please. Thank you!

_**Message for the chapter**_

_It's okay to judge, but not okay to lie, please no bad reviews it'll make me cry!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**THE way we MET**

"This…fucking…sucks."Roxas dropped his bags on the bus bench and sat next to it.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. It's better than home right?"

The brunette patted his shoulder then sat next to him.

"I bet we'll find a place in no time."

Roxas looked at the brunette.

"Sora, we are teenagers that's been kicked out of our home! It's nine fucking o'clock, and we have no food or money. I doubt we will find a place."

"Well it's not like we have nothing!" Sora scratched his head. We took are clothes and electronics."

"Yeah like that'll help," Roxas murmured.

Sora glanced at Roxas then sunk down in the seat. "We…are totally screwed."

* * *

><p>"Hey Demyx, what the hell are we gonna eat for dinner!"The annoyed red head yelled playing with his lighter.<p>

"Um, don't we have food in the refrigerator?" said the dirty blonde coming from the other room.

"Yeah expired milk and a bitted slice of pizza from yesterday." said the red head sitting up from the coach.

"Actually… I ate that, said the dirty blonde raising his hand slightly. The red head sighed and nodded his head.

"Demyx go to the market will ya?" The red head said pointing to the door.

"Fine, but isn't it kind of late I mean its already 9:10," said Demyx checking his wrist watch."What if there's a pervert out there?"

"You'll be fine," said the red head doing a shoo motion with his hand."Oh and hey get me a pack of smokes while your out." The head countinued to flicker his lighter.

Demyx sighed.

"Axel you should really lay off the smoking," Demyx said wagging his finger.

"Hey I'm 20 I can do what I want," Axel said twisting his lighter in his hand.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Demyx said grabbing the house keys.

Demyx left the house in his casual black t-shirt and ripped skinny jeans. He wore several rings, bracelets and a spiked chocker. Since Demyx couldn't afforded a car he had to walk his way to the convince store. The store wasn't far away, luckily they lived by one that was just a block from there house.

"Thanks," said Demyx grabbing his bags and receipt.

Demyx walked out the store holding his grocery bags filled with milk, a frozen pizza, off brand chips, an off brand 12 pack of soda cans, and Axel's cigarettes.

"This should fill us tonight." Demyx sighed.

Lately it seems like its just been getting harder and harder. With Axel working at the book store and Demyx looking for a job and gig for his band, it has been harder to pay bills and buy food. Sometimes Demyx wonders if dropping out of college with Axel and buying that house was a great idea "College…it's just not my thing." he members Axel saying. The tip of his cigarette glowed fiery orange, then he breathed out with smoke pouring out his mouth. "What about you huh?" "Me? Well… I just…I guess I," Demyx stopped and thought. His face turned to sorrow. "I was never…really cut out for it."

Axel threw his cigarette on the floor the brutally stepped on it putting out the orange fiery glow. Then he smiled and patted Demyx on the shoulder. "Looks like we are both college drop outs then, huh Demyx?"

"Ah!" Demyx yelled almost tripping on a rock. "That was close."Demyx picked up the chips and the cigarettes that fell out the bag. And when he looked up his eyes grew.

"What the…" _Why… are there two kids on a bench? _

Demyx ran over to the two kids laying on the bench leaving the bags of groceries behind. He gulped in fear. _Are they…are they dead? _Demyx thought.

His hand quivered as he went to touch there bodies."Hey," said Demyx shaking the two lightly. "Are you, you know alive?" No response.

"Hey," Demyx said becoming scared. "Wake up, come on!" Demyx shook them harder.

Sweat drops dripped from his face, he breathed heavy fearing that these kids really might be dead. In till one of the children's eyes opened. His eyes were ocean blue orbs, still lazy from waking up suddenly.

"Huh? No mom… give me like 5 more minutes," the boy said sluggishly.

Demyx stopped. He felt sudden relieve fill his body. But then the boys eyes shot back open.

"P-p-per….v-ve…perve," the boy try to say. "W-wait," said Demyx putting out his hands.

"PERVERT!"

"No, I'm n-not," Demyx said shaking his head furiously. "Pervert, it's a pervert! Roxas wake up he's gonna rape us!" said the boy rocking the other back and fourth quickly.

"I'm not I swear! I'm not a pedophile!" "Oh god, you're a pedophile pervert? Help!" Yelled the boy waving his hands in the air. "No I'm not!" said Demyx face palming his face.

The other kid now arose looking utterly annoyed."What the hell are you yelling for Sora?" he said with a deep expression. "I told you! There is a pervert trying to rape us!" he pointed at Demyx. "He's all sweaty and he was breathing hard. Roxas gave Demyx a dirty stare that gave him a chill down his spine.

"I…it was a misunderstanding I swear!" Demyx said nervously explaining. "Then just why are you here?" said Roxas."I saw you guys when I was coming from the grocery store. I dropped my bags to see if you two were okay." Demyx pointed to the bags recklessly laying on the ground.

"You think I'll just believe that," said Roxas narrowing his eyes. "I don't," Sora crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm not lying, I was just trying to help. Why are you two out here in the first place?" Yelled Demyx. Roxas turned his head.

"We were kick out," said Sora putting his head down.

Demyx felt his heart leap. "Oh."

There was a long silence. A breeze flew by causing Sora to sneeze. Demyx frowned. _These kids were kicked out there house? There so young, two young. Nobody should have to sleep out here scared and cold with no warm bed to sleep in._

"You guys, can…come with me if you want."

Both of the kids looked up curious at the words he just said.

"Well, do you promise your not a pervert?" asked Sora scanning his body.

"Of course."

"What do you think Roxas?" asked Sora nudging him.

Roxas looked up at Demyx who awkwardly smiled at him.

"I guess, we have no choice do we," Roxas said slouching. Demyx smiled. "But If you try something, I won't hesitate to kick your ass." Demyx chuckled neverously follwed by a fake smile. "Great then lets get going."

Demyx went back to were the spot he dropped the grocery bags and picked them up. "My house is just strait ahead." Both of them exchanged looks. "Alrighty then let's go," said Sora smiling. Roxas and Sora begun walking down the side walk to the unknown house."Oh wait," Demyx said stopping them. "What's your guys names?"

Sora gladly turned around and pointed at his chest."I'm Sora!" he said cheerfully. The other slowly turned around and said… "Roxas."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Demyx," he smiled walked towards Demyx's house in the summer night leaving in silence, abandoning the cold bench behind. But, that was the place where it all begun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Short indeed. But I just wanted to give you a little taste of how the story is. Next time, I'll try to make it longer kay.


	2. The way we Burn

_**Chapter 2: The way we burn**_

_**The way we get by**_

This story has several characters such as Demyx, Axel, Sora, Roxas and way more along the line The lives of these four are not easy, but somehow they come through no matter how hard it gets. It's a drama filled comedy that can probably make you crack up (depending who you are at times).

Will there be love? Enemies? Crushes? Who knows read it to find out.

Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

_**A bit about me**_

This my second story I've done and I totally think my first one was a FAIL!

Liked the story line but it just didn't flow. Hopefully this one can flow better I think if I work hard enough it can be way funnier. By the way I can't tell if I'm funny or not so right a review and tell me if you liked my story please. Thank you!

_**Message for the chapter**_

_Burning something will not only scar it, but make it unforgettable._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>_

_**THE way we BURN**_

Demyx turned the key quietly trying not to make much noise. The lights are off so that must mean Axel is already door squeaked as Demyx slowly opened the door. It was quiet and dark.

"Alright guys, I'll go put up the groceries, so you can erm…make yourself at home." Demyx turned on the lights and walked into the kitchen, then set the groceries on the counter. Meanwhile Sora and Roxas walked over to the coach carrying there bags. Sora jumped happily on the coach. "Nice house." Demyx turned around surprised."T-thanks we don't get many visitors, so sorry the house is a mess." Demyx said putting up the milk and 12 pack soda.

"Your house smells like cigarettes." Roxas said throwing his bag on the coach before sitting down next to Sora."Roxas stop being rude!" Said Sora wagging his shifted uncomfortably with a pout. "Sorry, he's like that."

Demyx just stared at the two, noticing that one of these boys had more control then the other, even though he was obviously the mature one. The two looked so alike, yet so different.

"Hey," Demyx started. "You guys are brothers right?""Uh Huh," said Sora bouncing up from his slouch position. "But I'm a year older. I'm sixteen, and Roxas is fifth teen." Sora crossed his arms. "How old are you?"Demyx turned to face the boys, holding the frozen pizza in his hand.

"Well I'm… 21." Sora uncrossed his arms and smiled. "That's cool." Demyx smiled back slightly and continue to put the frozen pizza in the freezer. "Good, so then you should be smart not to try anything," Roxas said standing up next to turned around again dumbfounded. "I told you already I'm not that type of guy!" Sora turned to Roxas and nodded his head. "Yeah Roxas, I believe him now. I mean look at him, he couldn't hurt a fly," Sora said pointing at him with a serious look."That's right," Demyx agreed. Roxas looked at the both of them for a minute, then sat back down on the coach in defeat. "Whatever."

Demyx exhaled, grabbed the bag of chips, and walked over to them. "Here," he said throwing the bag of chips to Roxas. "You must be hungry right? After all, it didn't look like you had food when I found you. So eat up."

Roxas examined the bag for a moment, then he ripped it open. "Thanks," he murmured. "Hey" Sora said crossing his arms. "What about me, I'm hungry too man!"Demyx chuckled. "How bout' I make the pizza, so we can all eat." "Al-right, I'm so about to get my grub on!" Said Sora giving a thumbs up.

Demyx smiled and walked back into the kitchen to make the pizza. He set the oven to preheat and took the pizza out the box. Make pizza for 35-40 minutes. Take out oven, and let it cool for 4 minutes when done cooking. If not done cooking, put it back in the oven for 8 more minutes. "Sounds easy enough."

Demyx never made or cooked pizza before. He and Axel would just order it and get it delivered to the house. And if it was late, Axel would damn well make sure they only had to pay half the cost or get something free. Even though Demyx usually pays for it.

He put the pizza on a platter and stuffed it in the oven, setting the timer for 40 minutes. "Okay. Now we wait." Demyx went over to the recliner and sat in it with a deep sigh. Roxas looked up from eating his chips. "Are those your smokes?" he asked taking a bite of the corner of his potato chip. " No, no way," Demyx said shaking his head. Roxas narrowed his eyes. "You know that shit is bad for you."

Demyx sighed. "I'm telling ya there not mine. There my roommates." "You got a roommate," said Sora lifting up from laying down. "Yeah, he's asleep though." Demyx pointed upstairs. "Speaking of sleep, where are we gonna sleep tonight?" said Roxas resting the potato chip bag on his lap. Demyx put his hand to his chin and thought. "Sorry, but you might have to sleep right here. Our guess room right now is filled with my bands equipment. But I do have a blow up bed you can use." "Whoa! You have a band?" Sora asked energetically. "Yeah I do. But were not really known because we haven't gotten a real gig yet," Demyx admitted embarrassed.

Demyx remembered even having to play on the streets just for some spare change. Those were the days Axel and Demyx first got the house. They barley had the money to pay for the house, thanks to some people that helped, they managed. But those bills, it was so hard for them to pay. One time they had to go a week without electricity because they didn't make enough money. Axel started his lighter and put it up to end of his cigarette. A deep inhale then exhale. Demyx sat on the coach legs crossed. Axel leaning against the kitchen counter."What were we thinking Axel?" Demyx whispered. "We don't have the money to do this." Tears filled his eyes. Axel blew, smoke leaked out his mouth. "This is crazy. I just…I can't do this." Axel's eyes lowered. "Fine then, leave." Demyx looked up but could only see Axel's cigarette glow. "Get the hell out. I'll sell this house if you don't think we can pay some damn bills. Hell, you can move back in with your fucking parents that forced you to go to college for all I care." Tears flooded out of Demyx's eyes. "No! I'm not going back. Not to them." Demyx stood up, hands gripped, and face serious with tears still streaming down his face. He walked down the hall and grabbed his sitar. "Where the hell you going," Axel asked lifting off the counter. Demyx turned around. "I'm going to get money to pay some damn bills!"

"Yo Demyx! The pizza burning." Sora said shaking him. Demyx snapped out of his thought and jumped out the seat startling Sora. "The pizza?" He ran across to the kitchen, the oven was on fire. The flames were spreading up to the cabinets and Roxas was violently beating the oven with a rag. "Roxas keep doing that, I'm gonna get the fire extinguisher," said Demyx running out the room to the hall way. Demyx frantically ran up the stairs and searched the hallway cabinets for the extinguisher. With no fire alarm (since they couldn't afford one) and the fire station being 20 minutes away he had to put out this fire himself. "Where is it?" Demyx ran his hand through his hair. Suddenly his heart skipped a beat as he heard a scream from down stairs. Demyx immediately ran down the stairs. He ran so quickly, he almost missed a step and fell down face forward on the floor.

"What happened, why did you scream?" he asked looking at Sora. Sora pointed to the kitchen. "The rag Roxas was holding caught on fire and now the almost the whole room is." Demyx's eyes grew. "Oh my god, is he still in there?" Sora nodded. "He said that he could handle it, and told me to leave. I tried to go back in there to get him when I saw the fire getting bigger, but there was to much smoke and I couldn't breath. I don't know what to do, Roxas is still in there." Sora's eyes begun to water, he covered his face with his arm. Demyx's face changed from amazed to serious. Smoke begun to fill the house, and all you can see in the kitchen were the flames and smoke suffocating the room. The atmosphere was hot, he started to sweat and feel the need for fresh air. He had to put this fire out now. Demyx tighten his fist and took a gulped of spit to help his dry throat.

"I'm going in."

Sora removed his arm from his eyes and looked up at Demyx. His face intense, serious yet afraid. Sora saw his courage, his bravery. He knew he was going to do it seeing how tight his grip came to be; showing veins.

"It's my fault, so I'm going in." Demyx walked up to the kitchen's arch door way and paused. He hesitated but continued to move forward into the fiery abysses. The flames lit up the kitchen, even so, Demyx could not see a thing. He covered his mouth and moved ahead dodging every flame. "Roxas!" Demyx called out, releasing his hand from his face. "Roxas!" He repeated.

_Damn it, where is he?_

Demyx recovered his mouth. His eyes begun to water. He squinted them. The smoke started to burn his eyes and it was difficult to breath. Sweat drops slide from his fore head to chin, dropping to the floor. The cabinets started to crumble. The appearance turning from wood to ash. The smell was nauseating and wouldn't escape his nose. It felt as if someone has put him in a furnace. A shadow moved behind him. He heard a thump.

"Rox…roxa-…s." It was no use, his voice nothing but a whisper. Demyx grabbed hold of the counter. He breathed deeply.

_Dizzy…so dizzy. _

Demyx vision became unclear. The world felt as if it was spinning out of control. Demyx's hand slipped from the counter and he collapsed on the floor. He lied on the kitchen floor, surrounded by the fire of the burning kitchen.

"Roxas!" Sora said embracing his younger sibling. "You made it out." He squeezed him tight. Roxas clothes were mostly burnt and his face was covered in black. He coughed a couple of times before he spoke.

"Barley. I tried to get out as soon as possible when I saw the cabinets falling apart. But I was blocked by the fire. The only way I got out was by jumping on the counters and passing the fire." Sora let go of Roxas.

"But…didn't Demyx come and get you?" Roxas lifted an eyebrow. "Demyx, I didn't see him in there."

Sora's eyes widened. "Then that means, Demyx is still in there." Sora raced towards the kitchen in till Roxas grabbed Sora's arm and stopped him.

"Don't go in there Sora. It's not good." Roxas slowly let go of Sora as he calmed down. "Then what can we do. He's still in there Roxas!" Roxas put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Sora listen to me."

He was serious, and beneath all that charcoal on his face his blue eyes were deep. Sora stared back into his eyes slightly frighten. Roxas's grip harden. "Call 911, I'm gonna try to get-

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

Roxas and Sora turn to look at where the sudden outburst came from. It was a man with dark red hair in a wife beater and plaid pajama pants. He ran down the stairs looking around the smoky house.

"Who the hell are you? Why is there a fire," he said narrowing his eyes to see past the smoke.

"This looks bad but, we didn't do it, were friends of Demyx. And you gotta help him, he's stuck in the kitchen where the fire is. You're his roommate right, please help!" Sora yelled this grabbing on to Axel's arms who was totally confused.

"First of all kid, don't touch. Axel said removing Sora's hands from his arm."Second of all I need you to call 911. And the both of you wait out front of the house."

Sora nodded, grabbed Roxas, took the house phone from the living room, and ran outside.

Axel scratched his head and sighed.

"What kind of shit did you get yourself into now Demyx."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Demyx… you can't even cook a pizza? I know this chapter took very long to come out, sorry it was suppose to come out a week after the first one but I been side tracked. Anyways I hope you liked it, the next one will be more interactive so keep reading people!


	3. The way we Sleep

_**Chapter 3: The way we sleep**_

_**The way we get by**_

This story has several characters such as Demyx, Axel, Sora, Roxas and way more along the line The lives of these four are not easy but somehow they come through no matter how hard it gets. It's a drama filled comedy that can probably make you crack up (depending who you are at times). Will there be love? Enemies? Crushes? Who knows read it to find out.

Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

_**A bit about me**_

This my second story I've done and I totally think my first one was a FAIL!

Liked the story line but it just didn't flow. Hopefully this one can flow better I think if I work hard enough it can be way funnier. By the way I can't tell if I'm funny or not so wright a review and tell me if you liked my story please. Thank you!

_**Message for the chapter**_

_Making an impression is always important. So I just have a few words of advice. DON'T BE AN ASS!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**THE way we SLEEP**

Knock, Knock!" "Ugh…" Knock, Knock, Knock! The blonde tossed in his bed. "Go away."  
>Bang, Bang, Bang!<br>The angry blonde sat up from his bed and furiously gabbed his alarm clock._3:00 fucking o'clock in the morning!_He threw the clock back onto the dresser, then angrily ripped the blankets off his body. "Who the hell visits someones home at 3:00 in the morning," he mumbled while aggressively putting on pants and moving across the room. "This better be pretty fucking important, or else someones gonna be killed."

Cloud swung open the front door."What the hell do you wan-…"Cloud stopped at the shock of seeing Axel with less then half of his clothes burnt off, and also carrying a very crispy looking and almost unrecognizable Demyx by one arm around his shoulder. Then Cloud switched his attention at the other two figures standing at his door steps. One of them were also supporting Demyx. He looked worse. His face was covered in black smudges and his clothes were ripped and torn. His face expression was more upset then sad. And the lastly the other kid was staring down at his feet, almost ready to cry. His appearance wasn't as bad as the rest but just had a few black smudges on his face. "What the hell happen to you guys?"

* * *

><p>Axel sipped on the warm cup of coffee, then exhaled in relieve. "What happened to Demyx? Well, actually both of you." Axel looked to side of him, which laid an unconscious Demyx. "I really don't know."Cloud sighed and took a gulp of his coffee."So, who are these kids then?" Asked Cloud glancing at the bathroom were they currently are.<br>Axel shrugged and stared into his cup. "Don't know."  
>Clouds eye twitched. "You don't know? How the hell do you not know!"<br>"Well, you wouldn't believe what happened to me," Axel said putting down his coffee cup. "When I woke up, the fucking house was on fire! And when I ran down stairs, those kids were yelling at each other. Then one was touching me, saying that they are friends of Demyx. So I sent them outside to get help. The I had to pull Dem-"  
>"Wait," Cloud interrupted. He closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead. "Your telling me that you let strangers into my apartment, that could have possibly burnt down your house, and probably steal whatever you idiots have."<br>"Well…technically-""Axel, your a dumb ass."

* * *

><p>"Roxas," said Sora. Roxas back was turned from Sora who was in the bath tub. "What," he mumbled. "Your not to blame," Sora said twirling the bath water with his finger. Roxas countinued to get dressed in the clothes that Cloud gave them to wear. "Demyx just wanted to help you." Sora stared at Roxas pouting. "Roxas." Roxas turned around.<br>"Look, Sora this is the second strangers house we've been in since the last 8 hours. And I'm kinda tired, so would you hurry up and get out the bath so we can get the fuck outta here."  
>"Were leaving?" Sora asked in surprise.<br>"Yeah."  
>Sora rose from the water. "We can't leave!" Roxas threw him a towel. "We will," he said. "We're both clean and already did enough damage." Roxas looked down. "It's time to go." "No way, if your really sorry you would stay and tell Demyx!" yelled Sora.<br>"Just…get dressed."

* * *

><p>"You think the kiddies are doing okay in there?" Axel asked looking at the bathroom door.<br>"Who knows, they can be stealing all my bathroom supplies right now for all we know. And my favorite hair gel," Cloud said bitterly.  
>Axel sighed. "I said I was sorry." Cloud crossed his arms. "Yeah the hell right." Axel smiled. "Fine then, since you don't believe me, I'll just keep your clothes you gave me to wear." "Great I was gonna burn them any ways if you gave them back," Cloud said picking up his coffee.<br>Axel gritted his teeth. _God you piss me off  
><em>"Hey speaking of burn, shouldn't we take Demyx to a hospital or something." Cloud stared at the half dead looking Demyx next to Axel.  
>"Nah he's fine. The ambulance said he should probably go to the hospital to check if there will be scars from the slight burns, but I don't want a hospital bill, the amount of moneys hell."<br>"You jackass, you rather risk your best friends well being then paying a damn hospital bill!"  
>"What? Are you gonna pay for it then," Axel asked raising one eyebrow.<br>"…Touche."  
>30 minutes went by and Axel fell asleep on the couch, Demyx was still unconscious, and Cloud was getting even more pissed off, because his sleep was interrupted by morons. And just as Cloud was getting ready to doze off, the bathroom door suddenly creaked.<br>_God… Damn it!  
><em>Sora and Roxas walked out the bathroom fully dressed holding there dirty towels that were once white but now practically black. They both wore over sized clothes that had to be cuffed up on the pants, and baggy shirts that are past their navels. Sora scratched his head. "Thanks for letting us use your bath…um."  
>"Cloud," Cloud said standing up. "Cloud," Sora said nodding. "I'm Sora," he said doing a small wave. Sora looked at Roxas, and bumped his shoulder. He sighed."Roxas." Cloud nodded at Roxas.<br>"Well, I don't know if you were introduced to him," Cloud said pointing at Axel who was blissfully snoring. "But this dumb ass here is Axel."  
>"Oh," said Sora. "Good to know."<br>"Did Demyx wake up yet?" Asked Roxas. Cloud crossed his arms and looked Demyx. "Not yet. He might be out of it for a little while longer. There was a lot of a smoke in the house right."  
>"Yeah," Roxas grunted. "A-Anyways, we should probably put him in a bed in till he wakes up," said Sora with a small chuckle.<br>"Alright, " said Cloud. "I'll grab the feet and uh, Sora you can help me right." Sora gave him a thumbs up. "Sure, no problem."  
>Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.<br>_Great, a damn optimist  
><em>Cloud turned to Roxas. "Roxas, you got the arms right? "  
>He shrugged. "Whatever,"Roxas mummer.<br>Cloud internally smiled. _Now that's more like it.  
><em>Sora, Roxas, and Cloud all grab the feet and arms of Demyx. "Okay, we have to be careful with his body. Make sure not to hit Axel when we lift him," Cloud said to Roxas and Sora. No matter how much I want to," he whispered. "At the count of 3 . 1, 2,…3.""They all lifted, but Sora struggled to keep the other foot up. Causing Demyx to collapse onto a sleeping Axel who is now rudely awaken.  
>"What…the hell Cloud!" Axel shouted. Even though it was an accident, this made Cloud smile in victory. "S-Sorry it was my fault," said Sora. Axel grunted in pain. "Be more care-" he stopped in mid sentence at the sight of seeing Roxas.<p>

_Holy crap! Was this one of the kids? How did I not notice him. Well, then again how could I? The kid was covered in charcoal! But god he is so damn sexy now. This is going to be intresting.  
><em>Axel pushed Demyx off his body, and Demyx hit his head on the coffee table then landed on the floor.  
>"Axel!" Cloud yelled glancing between him and Demyx laying on the floor. "He's probably brained damaged now!"<br>"Hey there," Axel said sitting up. He smirked. "I'm Axel, got it memorized."  
>Roxas narrowed his eyes. <em>I this jackass seriously hitting on me?<br>_He sighed."How old are you?" asked Roxas. Axel chuckled. "I'm 21," Axel said in a voice he think is sexy.  
>Roxas scoffed.<br>_I knew there was gonna be some gay pedophile here.  
><em>"Yeah," said Roxas. "Where's the room?" He said looking at Cloud. "Uh, over there." Cloud pointed to a door that was slightly cracked. Roxas alone dragged Demyx's body to the room by the arms. "Wait I'll help Roxas!" Sora yelled running into the room. Cloud glared at Axel who was casually sitting on the coach smiling.  
>"What? What?" Axel said raising his hands in question.<br>"Three words. You're a dumb ass."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Finally! And so then AKuRoKu begins :D  
>Sorry the 3 chapter took so long to come out :( my lap top had some complications and its a long story, all you need to know is that it's in a better place now. Anyways I'll try to make a <strong>Christmas<strong> chapter come out ASAP! Just for you my fans...if I have any... well to the people that do read this tell your friends or at least wright a review. Jeez!

Oh and BTW I apologize for my recent spelling and age errors. Yes Axel is **21** like Demyx, and Yes the rest of the errors are because I'm an idiot.


	4. The way we Think

_**Chapter 4: The way we think**_

_**The way we get by**_

This story has several characters such as Demyx, Axel, Sora, Roxas and way more along the line The lives of these four are not easy but somehow they come through no matter how hard it gets. It's a drama filled comedy that can probably make you crack up (depending who you are at times). Will there be love? Enemies? Crushes? Who knows read it to find out.

Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

_**A bit about me**_

This my second story I've done and I totally think my first one was a FAIL!

Liked the story line but it just didn't flow. Hopefully this one can flow better I think if I work hard enough it can be way funnier. By the way I can't tell if I'm funny or not so wright a review and tell me if you liked my story please. Thank you!

_**Message for the chapter**_

_To think that we as humans need love from friends otherwise without it we find are selfs alone._

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 4<strong>

** THE way we THINK**

"Demyx! Demyx…" Two voices called in the dark. "Who's there? Who's calling me?" He searched left and right. "I'm Hungry, let's eat…eat…."  
>"Okay, but I have nothing to cook." Demyx said talking up to the voices. "Cook this, Yes cook it." They pleaded. A box of frozen pizza fell into his hands. He looked up at the dark sky. "Al-right," Demyx said nervously. <em>That was weird.<br>_Demyx walked over to the oven that suddenly appeared and put the frozen pizza inside. "Good, now sleep. Close your eyes." They commanded. Demyx did as the two voices said and fell asleep.  
>"Wake up Demyx. Wake up."<br>"Ugh," Demyx groaned. "What, huh?"  
>"It's on fire." Demyx's eyes shot open. "What?" Everything around him was lit on fire the whole world, orange and red. "The house. The kitchen," they whispered. "You!"<br>Demyx looked down at himself. "No. No. Ahhhhh!"  
>"Uh!" Demyx yelled then grabbed his head. "What…was that?" The bedroom door busted open. "Demyx! Are you okay?" Asked Axel running in the room. "Axel. I had a weird dream." Demyx groaned." I took in these kids because they were homeless, then there was a pizza, and all of a sudden the house set on fire, and why are we at Cloud's apartment?"<br>Demyx looked around the room. "Well buddy, you see your dream was true," Axel said kindly. "You really did set the fucking house on fire!" Axel punched Demyx on the arm.  
>"Ow." Demyx rubbed the pain. "It's not like i meant to!"<br>"Well you did. Luckliy it burnt just the kitchen and a little of the living room. But how are we going to eat now huh? Oh wait we never have food anyways so I guess everything is actually fucking fantastic."  
>"Hey!" Demyx yelled. He winced and rubbed his head. "It's your fault for telling me to get food because you were so hungry, and then go to bed when I come home."<br>Axel stood up. "You took to long so I got sleepy," said Axel wagging his finger at Demyx's face. Demyx moved his finger aside. " It's because I found these kids on a bench. they were homeless."  
>"Oh yeah, about those kids do you just pick up anybody you see on the street?"<br>"There kids Axel," Demyx said crossing his arms. "They've been kicked out of there house." Demyx's eyes hit the floor. "He reminded me of us. I know it wasn't are exact situation but…it's sorta similar." Axel sighed. "I get it. But Demyx, that decision was a little irrational."  
>Demyx slowly nodded. "I know, but we can't throw them back on the street."<br>"We won't," said Axel. Demyx looked at Axel. "Axel.." Demyx smiled. " Yeah it might be hard, but we can't let something bad happen to them at that young age." Axel smiled. "That would just be to cruel." Demyx's eyes begun to water. "Axel, your the best!"  
>he hugged Axel tightly. "Whoa, hey, hey, don't get to emotional," grunted Axel. Demyx grinned.<br>"Hey Axel?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Why does my head hurt?"  
>"That would be Axels fault," Cloud stated. Axel gasped and pushed Demyx off his body. "How long have you've been standing there."<br>"Long enough to see that bromance moment," Cloud said with a slight smile. "Why would you hurt my head?" Demyx whined. "He dropped you, on your head," stated Cloud. "Axel you bastard!" yelled Demyx. He put his hands to his head. "Ouch," he cried.  
>"You landed on me," said Axel. "Yes, but you pushed off Demyx because of that kid."<br>"Grr. Cloud stay outta this," growled Axel. "What was his name again…oh yeah, Roxas?" Axel quickly stood up. "Hey, he was hot okay! I couldn't help it."

"You couldn't be talking about…one of those kids could you," Demyx said sitting up. Cloud answered for him. "Yup."  
>"Axel that's wrong. No, that's illegal. Forbidden! I didn't know you were that type of guy. I mean I knew you were gay but-"<br>"Hey," Axel interrupted." It's not illegal if it's love."  
>"That's like saying 'it's not rape if you yell surprise'!" Demyx yelled. "Ouch."<br>"It's not like I wanna marry the kid," Axel said thinking.  
>"Yeah, you probably wanna do other stuff to him," Cloud muttered. "And there's no way he'll fall for you."<p>

Axel wagged his finger. "No, not yet."  
>"Right," Cloud said sarcastically.<br>"Anyways it not like anyone will be getting hurt here." Axel shrugged. Demyx sighed and touched his forehead.  
><em>You just might. Roxas has a death stare. And plus, I'm positive he's not gay.<em>

"Hey wait," said Demyx. "Where are they?"  
>"Sleep," Cloud said pointing to the main room. "Oh, good," said Demyx. "It must have been a rough day for them."<br>Cloud nodded. "You too."  
>"Eh?" Demyx looked at Cloud.<br>"It's been a long day. You should wash up."  
>Demyx looked a his burnt and torn clothes. "You guys let me sleep like this?"<br>"What did you think we were gonna do? Wash you are selfs," Axel said with a chuckle.  
>Demyx exhaled weakly. "Never mind."<p>

* * *

><p>Demyx walked out the room sluggishly. "Jezz, Axel sometimes you really are an idiot."<br>"Hey!"  
>Demyx stopped and so did his heart from the sudden outburst. Demyx looked at were the noise came from. Demyx sighed in realive then smiled. Sora and Roxas were both asleep on the coach, and facing opposite ways. Sora shouted again.<br>"That's my sandwich!" He yelled waving his hands. Roxas moaned and turned his body to the other side.  
><em>Those kids…<em>

Demyx continued to quietly walk to the bathroom. He opened the door slowly making little wood creeks the more he pushed it. He rushed in and shut the door behind him. Demyx sighed. _Why am I acting so sneaky anyways? It seems like they were in deep sleep._

Demyx locked the door behind him and begun to shed his clothes. He check the cabinets to see if there was any towels left in there. Only on left. "It's barely enough to cover my body," Demyx groaned."Hey! Hey Cloud you got any big towels?" Demyx yelled through the door. There was some movement and a bang. "No," a voice from a distance said. Demyx bit his lower lip. "Oh uh, what about clothes. You got any I can borrow?"  
>There was a low grunt, another movement, and bang. "Sure," said the voice. Footsteps started to get louder arriving at Demyx's door. Two knocks hit the bathroom door. Demyx quickly unlocked it and cracked it open only enough to see a hand holding clothes. "Thanks," he said taking them. He closed the door and the footsteps went loud to quiet. Demyx set the towel on the sink and turned on the bath water. The water sprayed on and soon enough it got warm enough for Demyx to get in. He put one foot one foot in the tube, then the next.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cloud has always been there for me huh?<em>

I met Cloud a little more before I met Axel. It was high school we weren't as close of friends as we are now, but when we see each other we would talk and hang out.

"This is bullshit…"  
>"Cloud you shouldn't be so mad about it. Well what I mean is, it's not a big deal." Cloud stopped walking and narrowed his eyes at Demyx. "Not a big deal? Not a big deal!"<br>Demyx gulped._ I_ shouldn't_ have said that.  
><em>"Zack and I have been planning the whole summer together, and he blows me off for Aerith!" Cloud scoffed.

Zack is Cloud's best friend. They've been since there first year in middle school. And Aerith is Zack's , don't get Cloud wrong, he loves Aerith. They're both close friends ever since Zack introduced them to each other. But, if Cloud gets excluded from anything of those two, naturally he'll pissed off.

"Come on Cloud, they are kind of a couple," Demyx said scratching his head. Cloud just gave him a dirty look. "You've got one more summer. I we are Juniors," Demyx stated. "So don't worry about it.  
>Cloud sighed."Yeah, whatever."<p>

Cloud and I was on are way to local coffee shop. We always hanged out there almost every other day after school. I would always practiced my sitar while Cloud would talk about how crappy life was.

"So now what are you do this summer?" Demyx asked strumming his sitar. Cloud shrugged. "Don't know. I guess just laze around." Cloud sipped on his coffee. "Don't you wanna job, you know to earn money," Demyx said looking up at Cloud. "Didn't you say you wanted to move out your parents house after graduation." Cloud set his coffee on the table. "Yeah. Anyways I'm guessing your gonna do a summer job too. You said you weren't sure you wanted to go to college right."  
>Demyx paused and then begun to pick the strings again. "it's just-"<p>

"Hey Cloud," a voice shrieked, cutting off Demyx. A girl with long dark brown hair in a school uniform ran to Cloud. "It's been awhile. Why haven't you called?" She said folding her arms.  
>"Uh…Cloud is this your girlfrien-"<br>"No," Cloud said coldly. The girl tsk. "So rude cutting him off like that." Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'm Tifa. I'm his friend. And he's only acting this way towards me because I'm the one who told Aerith and Zack to spend the summer together. "And you had no right!" Cloud outburst. "Cloud there a couple. And couple means two. They need to do romantic things without you." She smiled. "Otherwise it would be a threesome."  
>Cloud mumbled under his breath. "You really tick me off."<br>"I'm Demyx," Demyx said chuckling. "Hello," Tifa said with a sweet smile. "You and Cloud look like good friends. Maybe you can help him with his obsession with Zack," she whispered.  
>"I'm not obsessed," Cloud said angrily. She snapped her finger. "Damn, how'd you hear me."<br>"You weren't whispering," he said annoyed. Tifa giggled. "Anyways, nice to meet you. "I gotta go, see you guys later. Bye Cloud."

Tifa left the shop and the chimes went off as the door closed. "So when you'd meet her?" Demyx said with a grin. Cloud exhaled. "We had first and third period together this year." Demyx gave him thumbs up. "That's great Cloud, you just might get a girlfriend." Cloud picked up his coffee and took a big drink. "Don't even kid about that."

After we finished are coffee, we left the shop and went to look for job openings. We searched all over town but the jobs were already taken or really shity.

"Toilet cleaner, hell no," Cloud said grunting. "I agree there's no way I'm doing that," Demyx said shaking his head. "Isn't there a decent job in this damn town!" Cloud kicked a empty soda can near the trash bin. Demyx stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Man this sucks."

"Get back here!"  
>"I'll kill you!"<p>

Demyx and Cloud turned around and all of a sudden they collided with a boy and fell to the ground. "Ugh," Demyx groaned. "My back…my sitar! Nooooo!"  
>"Damn it, who the hell do you think you are?" Cloud said pushing him off his body.<br>The boy hit the sidewalk with a grunt.  
>"Baby are okay? Your okay right." Demyx cradled his sitar. "It's okay now I'm here."<br>"You never answered my question!" Cloud said viciously. Cloud crawled over to the boys body and lifted him from his shirt. "I said who do you think you are?"  
>The boy breathing was difficult. He looked up fiercely and stared in his eyes. Cloud froze. His heart skipped a beat at this unknown boys intense stare. His brown hair caressed the side of his cheeks. And free strands gently touched his eye lashes. "W-Who…are you?"<p>

"We got you now!"

The boy glanced at the two men that was approaching them. "Come on, theres no time," he said grabbing Cloud. "Hey wait! Demyx! Demyx!"  
>The boy and Cloud ran down the street. "Cloud where are you going? Wait!" Demyx said trying to get up while holding his sitar. "Cloud!"<p>

We ran in till we reach a dark hall between two buildings. "Oh…my…god," Demyx said wheezing. "What the hell is going on," Cloud said out of breath. Then wide eyed he realized that this boy was still holding his wrist. Cloud coughed weakly, the boy looked down and awakardly let go of him. "Sorry," he said quietly. "A-Anyways," Cloud said to hid his embarrassment. "What's going on?"

"Well, truth is. I kinda being hunted by these guys."  
>"Got…that," Demyx said hugging his sitar. "The reason is because I kicked the main gang members ass," he said with a chuckle. "Why you do that," Cloud said leaning on the wall. "The prick said I had to pay him to 20 bucks to pass through," said the boy. Cloud smirked. <em>I've would've done that.<em>

"So why'd you bring us?" asked Demyx. The boy crossed his arms. "They would've killed anyone that was around me and probably thought them to be my friend." Demyx shivered._ They would murder someone_ _over 20 bucks?  
><em>"You guys should be in the clear now. I'll take off." Cloud got off the wall. "Hey, wait."  
>The boy looked back. "Um, what's your name," Cloud tried to say nonchalantly. The boy turned around fully. And with a smirk he said… "Leon."<p>

When Leon left, we did as well. It was sunset and the street lights were about to come on.

"What a day," Demyx said stretching out his arms. Demyx looked at Cloud. He was staring at the ground in a daze. "Cloud. Cloud." He just keep walking. Demyx rolled his eyes. "Cloud!" he punched him on his shoulder. "Ow, what the hell?" Cloud shouted. "What's up, I been talking to you but you've been out of it since the alley. Were you traumatized or something?"  
>Cloud gave him a dumb look. "No, I wasn't traumatized."<br>Demyx readjusted his case strap. "Then why are acting like this." Cloud sighed.  
>"I don't know," Cloud said angrily. "I didn't know i could feel that many emotions at one time," he mumbled.<br>"Huh?" said Demyx tilting his head. "Nothing." Cloud pushed Demyx.  
>"Okay then, whatever you say" Demyx said laughing.<p>

After the summer, Cloud and I didn't see much of each other. With him working at his new job and I getting ready for college there wasn't much time to hang out. Luckily we met up two years later. And within those two years I met Axel. They didn't get along at first, but now I know were all friends.

Demyx turned the knob of the shower in till it turned off. He stepped out the shower, grabbed the medium sized towel and rapped it around his waist.  
><em>I never noticed how good of friends I had. I think they helped my more than anyone. Not just finically, but my whole life general.<br>_Demyx dried off and slipped on the fresh new clothes.  
><em>I like my sitar<br>__I like my sitar  
><em>_I play the sitar sitar  
><em>_were ever I go oh oh oh_

Demyx was gasped. "Is that my phone? I thought it would've burnt in the fire."  
><em>I like my sitar<br>__I like my sitar_

Demyx listened for where the sound is came from.

_I play the sitar sitar  
><em>_were ever-_

"There!" Demyx digged in the pockets of his torn pants and grabbed his phone.  
><em>I go oh oh<em>

"H-Hello?"  
>"Is this Demyx Aquas," a mans voice asked. "Yes," agreed Demyx. "Who is this?"<br>"I work at the book store down at 20th street. You've been given the opportunity to play your music here for 2.50 per hour at the hours of 1:00pm to 9:00pm. You start today. Would you like this job?"  
><em>2.50 per hour? It's not the best deal but…<em>

"I'll take it!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>_**Merry Christmas to All! **This year is almost over but it was a good one. I hope you all enjoy Christmas tomorrow. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's my present from me to you. Keep reading even after this year is over. Thank you for waiting and reading my story. **I** **Wish You a Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!**


	5. The way we Blush

_**Chapter 5: The way we blush**_

_**The way we get by**_

This story has several characters such as Demyx, Axel, Sora, Roxas and way more along the line The lives of these four are not easy but somehow they come through no matter how hard it gets. It's a drama filled comedy that can probably make you crack up (depending who you are at times). Will there be love? Enemies? Crushes? Who knows read it to find out.

Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

_**A bit about me**_

This my second story I've done and I totally think my first one was a FAIL!

Liked the story line but it just didn't flow. Hopefully this one can flow better I think if I work hard enough it can be way funnier. By the way I can't tell if I'm funny or not so wright a review and tell me if you liked my story please. Thank you!

_**Message for the chapter**_

_**Blush**-To develop a pink tinge in the face of embarrassment, shame, or emotional stress._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**THE way we BLUSH**

Demyx ran down out the apartment room and went down the stairs. Cloud hurried after Demyx.

"Demyx, where are you going?" Cloud asked holding open his apartment door.

Demyx stopped at the end of the steps then turned around gleefully. "I got a job. A job! It's at are old coffee shop hang out. I have to come in at 1:00pm. I start today."

Cloud raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He looked in the house, then turned back at Demyx. "It's already 12:30pm," said Cloud.

"I know. Gotta go."

Demyx ran in joy down the walk way and out the apartment building. Cloud watched in till he couldn't see him anymore.

_Knowing him, he could get hit by a car any second. _

The blonde walked back into his apartment building were two strangers and an annoying red headed jack ass slept. And the jack ass layed in his semi comfortable bed, were Cloud has been dying just to sit on for hours.

Cloud closed the door with a sigh then locked it. He turned around and took a few steps in till he noticed Roxas who stood right in front of him. Shocking him, it caused Cloud to take a few stumbles backwards and almost crashing in to the door. "What the hell. I didn't even here you get up!"

Sora popped up from the couch. "Yeah, he's sneaky like that."

Cloud looked at the kid weird.

"You got something to eat," said Roxas. Sora jumped of the coach, walked over to Roxas and hit him on the shoulder. "Roxas I told you stop doing that. Your so rude."

Cloud squinted eyes at them. "Are you eldest?" Cloud said looking at Sora.

Sora nodded. "Yuppers."

Cloud twitched. _No fucking way._

Cloud analyzed the brothers.

_The brunette is older, but the dirty blonde is mature. They both are the same height, have the same body structure, and have the same eye color. If I had a say, I'd say they're twins._

_Then again the dirty blonde is cool, relaxed, calm, kinda dark. I respect that. And the brunette is annoying and optimistic. He's kinda like a mix between Axel's annoying bitch self and Demyx's optimistic ass. _

"Yeah," said Cloud. He walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

Two pieces of bitten ham lunch meat, one unopened can of Dr. Pepper, A half finished Big Mac covered in mold and fungus, salt & pepper packages, and Beer.

Cloud stood the refrigerator speechless. Roxas and Sora glanced at each other.

"You don't have any food do you?" Roxas stated more the asked. Cloud closed the door of the fridge.

"Let's go out to eat."

* * *

><p>Demyx turned the corner and bust open the stores front door. "I'm here!" Demyx yelled raising his arms. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Demyx. It grew even quieter then it already was. They all had glaring eyes on him. Angry because their peaceful reading was disturbed. Demyx slowly lowered his arms and blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry…"<p>

"Demyx," a voice called.

Demyx looked around. Suddenly he felt his heart leap and brain fry. The person that called his name walk to Demyx.

He was a thin man with a unique bluish gray hair style. If you were to think of an emo, he might just be the image you'd see. He also wore black skinny jeans and a tight v-neck shirt, and carried a book casually in his right hand that had a beaded bracelet around his wrist.

"That's you right?" He asked with a slight smile.

"Ah…uh, y-yeah. I think." Demyx rubbed his neck attempting to hide his flushed face. He smiled.

Demyx gasped. "Your, voice. You're the one that called me."

He nodded. "Yes, that's right. I'm Zexion. But why don't we finished are conversation over there."

He pointed at a tall table near next to the window.

"So," Demyx said nervously. "My friend Axel works here…at the book store."

Zexion smirked. "I know. He's not the best employee ."

Demyx groaned.

"Sorry about him," Demyx said apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. Anyways let's get on the topic of you. You will work at the coffee week days you work from 7:00pm to 9:00pm because the book store is opened till 6:30pm. And on weekends you work late. It's 5:00pm to 11:00pm. This schedule starting tomorrow."

"Oh, I get it you don't want me playing while they're reading," said Demyx.

_What was that? Duh no one wants noise when there trying to read._

"Yeah, wouldn't be good for business. Here's some papers with all the information you need and the employs numbers to keep intact our buissness. Just incase of emergencies.

Zexion handed him a three paper thick packet. Demyx took it and briefly read over what was written on it.

_His phone number. _Demyx squealed internally.

"By the way, the manger is over there," Zexion searched for awhile then pointed at him. "He'll talk to you after me."

"Right," he chirped.

"Hold on." Demyx looked up as if he had a thinking bubble.

"Why did I have to come in early today if I work late?"

Zexion stood up from the chair and grabbed his book off the table.  
>"I just wanted to see you in person."<p>

Demyx blushed a tender pink.

Zexion just smiled and walked away.

_Does that mean what I think it means…_

Demyx hugged the papers in joy.

_Zexion._

Demyx giggled.

"Zexion," he whispered.

_Zexy…sexy. Very se-_

"Demyx?"

"Uh yeah, y-yes," Demyx stumbled almost knocking the table over.

"I'm the manager," he said in a smooth firm voice.

_I was doing that stuff while the manager was right in front of me? Am I an idiot_!

"Yes, I'm Demyx nice to-"

_Hey his face… I think I know him._

* * *

><p>"I don't want that," Sora complained.<p>

Cloud gritted his teeth and gripped the strap of Demyx's sitar case.

"Then what do you want?" Cloud said sarcastically happy.

"I don't know I'm feeling kinda fancy."

Sora kissed his fingers, imitating a high classed cook.

Cloud stopped walking and faced Sora who stopped as well.

"Look kid, I don't have that much money. Hell, I'm probably as poor as Demyx. The most expense place I could afford is freaking IHOP. So I would really think wisely before thinking I'm your personal servant and will by you anything you want."

Sora scratched his invisible beard.

"Olive Garden's cheap right?"

Cloud quickly returned to walking and tightened his fist attempting to keep his reflex to hit an idiot when he see's one.

"So kid. You ever been with an older guy before?" Axel wrapped one arm around Roxas. Roxas took his attention off his brother that were various of paces in front of them.

"Have you ever been kicked in that sack you call a balls before?" Roxas replied.

Axel grinned. "We gotta back talker huh. That's hot," he growled.

Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"That means let go douche bag."

"Don't be shy Roxy," Axel said wagging his finger then gently tapped Roxas on the nose.

Roxas snarled.

"I can teach you all there is to know," Axel said softly. "First lesson is this."

"You better not do anything or I'm g-"

Axel swooped down and kissed Roxas gently on the cheek, then released his lips from his soft skin.

Roxas grapsed Axels hand tightly and yanked it of his body.

"Ouch," Axel cried. "Jeez, you got some grip," Axel said rubbing his hand.

A grimace expression appeared on Roxas's face. Axel chuckled anxiously.

Roxas held three fingers at Axels face.

"Three," Roxas said suprisingly calm.

"Don't call me Roxy. "

Axel scratch his head. "Uh, isn't it one first?"

"Two." Roxas held up two fingers.

"Don't ever do that me again."

This time voice wasn't calm. It sounded more murderous.

"One." Roxas said happily. He even smiled a little. He flipped his middle finger up.

"Stay the fuck away from me."

Roxas walked away in silence and caught up with Cloud and Sora. Axel stayed in the spot he left him in awe at.

Axel was stunned. Amazed... shocked, and totally turned on right now.

He grinned. His face blushed red in escasty. "He's just the way I like em."

"Oh, Rox-y!" Axel called gaily.

_Beep! Beep!_

_Beep! Beep!_

Cloud dug in his pockets, feeling for his phone.

"Hello?" Cloud answered as if he didn't wanna talk.

"Ah," the voice laughed in joy.

"Cloud, it's Demyx."

"I know."

"Oh, okay. Well I left my sitar an-"

"I know," Cloud interrupted.

"Uh, can you bring it for me?"

"Aready got it," Cloud sighed.

"Thanks," Demyx said gratefully.

"I had a feeling you needed it. But I don't know what for if your working there. You have no time to play it."

"Oh, I guess you don't know."

"Know what?" Asked Cloud curiously.

"They turned the coffee shop into a book store. Actually it's still there, but only half of it. The rest is all books," Demyx explained.

Cloud's eye twitched. He growled in anger low to loud.

"C-Cloud?" Demyx's voice asked a little afraid when hearing fierce breathing over the phone.

Cloud squeezed the phone.

"What dumb ass would do stupid shit like that?"

* * *

><p>"That's the guy that's been managing our coffee shop," Cloud said in anger . "His presence annoys me already."<p>

"Cloud he just became manager like one months ago," said Demyx. He took a slurp of his blended Mocha'.

"Really I never seen him," Cloud grumbled.

"They say he only comes in like, three times a week." Demyx twirled his coffee with his straw.

"That lazy smug bastard," Cloud roared.

Some one gasped and several people turned to give Cloud dirty looks for ruining there quiet world.

"Cloud! Hey don't be so loud you get me fired."

"We are in the freaking coffee center anyways. If they're so worried about their reading, they should have made this place half damn book store!"

More people gave the two appalled looks.

"Cloud," Demyx hissed. "He's not that bad of a guy. Well you would think his words are kinda harsh because he's so direct. But I have a strange feeling I kinda know him a little."

Demyx rested his chin in his palms.

"I wonder, he must be from somewhere." He hummed lightly in thought.

Cloud squinted his eyes at him.

"Do you know you look extra gay right now," Cloud said bluntly.

Demyx lifted his chin out of his palms in shock.

"W-What? I don't look gay!" Demyx retorted.

"You've been eyeing that short book nerd since I got here. Plus, I saw him eyeing you back a couple of times too," Cloud raised an eyebrow."If that's not your inner gay calling to get out and man handle that guy, I don't know what is."

Demyx blushed. "It's not like that!"

"Then what is it?" Cloud sipped up a mouth full of his Black coffee.

"Well… maybe. Maybe I am gay!" Demyx said almost proudly.

Cloud wanted to spit, instead he nearly choked on his coffee. However he managed to swallow and mearly have weak coughs afterwards.

Demyx bit his lower lip. "You okay?" He asked nervously.

Cloud snatched a napkin brutally from Demyx's side of the table (since that was where all the napkins were).

"You can't be serious," Cloud said huffing. Demyx nodded, then stopped, then nodded again.

"Yeah I think so. And you gotta little something there." Demyx pointed at his own face at were the apparent error was on Cloud's face.

Cloud rubbed the napkin against his skin, cleaning the bitter coffee leaking from the conners of his mouth and tip of his bottom lip.

"Axel did this to you didn't he. Cloud threw the napkin to the floor.

"Cloud."

"It's because you spend so much time with him. Partically everyday all day."

"Cloud he didn't d-"

"The bastard."

"Cloud! It's not because of Axel. I just found myself ya know."

Cloud looked at Demyx ridiculously. "No. Look Demyx I have nothing against gays, lesbians, or whatever the fuck people are. I just wanna know when did you find yourself?" Cloud said carefully

Demyx coughed.

"Like…three hours ago."

Cloud closed his eyes. "Your telling me you 'found yourself' three hours ago?"

"Like," he corrected.

"Ugh," Cloud groaned in frustration.

"Hey Cloud, where's Sora and Roxas?"

"Oh them. I sent them to Mc Donalds with Axel."

"Why would you send them with Axel. He's practically obsessed with Roxas."

Cloud shrugged. "The kid can handle himself. Plus his brother will probably annoy Axel to death before he make a move on him."

"That's not funny," Demyx said folding his arms.

"Do you see me laughing?" Cloud drunk the last of his black coffee then set his cup back on the table.

"The coffee is not as good as it use to be either," he mumbled.

"Hey stop complaining. My boss is coming," Demyx whispered.

Cloud rolled is eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Hi Mr. Leonhart." Demyx smiled awkwardly.

"Your still here?" He slid his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, so what if he's still here. We can't visit our own old hang out?" Cloud said rudely.

"Cloud!" Demyx scolded.

"I heard you just became the manager. Congratulations. You turned this place into shit. Especially the black coffee!"

Cloud yelled almost standing up but Demyx grabbed his arm to stay seated.

"Just who are you?"

Leon's mouth opened a little as if he was about to mutter something then decided not to.

"Leon, Leonhart, he said cooly."

"Damn it Cloud," Demyx cursed under his breath.

"I'll take it your Cloud."

"That's right, I'm Clou-"

_Wait, Leon? That name, his voice. It's so familiar. And that guy back then had that same name didn't he? He can't be that guy from the alley a few years ago. _

Cloud cleared his throat.

"Uh, Cloud Strife."

"Well Strife."

Leon bent down to Clouds level and locked eyes.

"If you really don't like my coffee that much, you can buy it somewhere else for all I care. Because personally if I wasn't manager, I would tell you to get the hell out of here right now. But you see I have customers. Decent ones that don't call my place shit."

Cloud suddenly had a familiar heart pounding rush.

_Those serious eyes. It's just like him._

"So either buy the coffee and live with it, or leave to put it simply. Have a good day"

Leon got up from the ground and walked away from the table. Returning back to his job.

Demyx was shaking in fear from just hearing him.

"His voice was so kind, but his words were so mean," Demyx said frightened.

Cloud shifted in his seat, and tapped his finger on the wooden table in irration.

_Tap… Tap… Tap… Tap..Tap..Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap,Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! TapTapTapTapTapTapTap!_

Cloud slammed his fist on the table, making Demyx jump.

His cheeks glowed bright red. Cloud bitterly wiped his face with his arm over and over again.

_GOD DAMNIT WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING AROUND HERE!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2012** is not just the end of the world, it's the time to start over. So people when you say I'm going on a diet, sick to it. Also this is the last year to have a strait numbered month in a row. 12/12/12.  
>Besides the point the chapters are beginning to get deeper so keep reading and leave reviews thanks and enjoy your New Year!<p> 


	6. the way we See it

_**Chapter 6: The way we see it**_

_**The way we get by**_

This story has several characters such as Demyx, Axel, Sora, Roxas and way more along the line The lives of these four are not easy but somehow they come through no matter how hard it gets. It's a drama filled comedy that can probably make you crack up (depending who you are at times). Will there be love? Enemies? Crushes? Who knows read it to find out.

Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

_**A bit about me**_

This my second story I've done and I totally think my first one was a FAIL!

Liked the story line but it just didn't flow. Hopefully this one can flow better I think if I work hard enough it can be way funnier. By the way I can't tell if I'm funny or not so wright a review and tell me if you liked my story please. Thank you!

_**Message for the chapter**_

_ It's a fact that not all humans see the same exact colors. So that song **"****True Colors" **__it's not like everyone is seeing the_ _same thing._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

**THE way we SEE IT**

"Welcome McDonalds to what would you like to order?"

Sora looked up at the menu and hummed joyfully.

"Well have two Big Mac's, two medium soda's, and two large fries."

The employee typed in the order. "Anything else," asked the cashier.

Sora turned around to Roxas. "Hey, do you want anything?"

"Ha, Ha, Roxas said sarcastically.

"That'll be 8.50."

Sora handed the money to the employee. He ripped the receipt out and gave it to Sora.

"Your number 79," The cashier stated. He gave them two empty cups.

They took there cups and went to the soda fountain to fill it up. Roxas filled his with Dr. Pepper, and Sora filled it with a mixture of Sprite, Root beer, and red Power Aid.

Roxas looked at Sora.

"That's disgusting," said Roxas nodding his head.

"What?" Sora shrugged.

They both sat at a booth table, that was still partially coved in grease stains and dried ketchup. And sadly, this was the cleanest table there.

The fact that the whole restaurant was barren was strange. All the customers were either in the drive threw line or ordering inside, but to go. It's possibly because of how unsanitary the place was.

"When do you think Axel will be back. He said he was gonna go to the store and come here when he was done, but it's been awhile. Plus the store is right across the street," Sora said worried.

"Who cares," said Roxas.

"Roxas, that's messed up. He pretty much let us stay with them in a home. You'd rather be in the street?"

Roxas chuckled. "As long as I'm not next to that guy," he mumbled.

"Number 79!" The man called.

"Oh uh, coming!"

Sora left the table and skipped over to the front counter.

"Order number 79 right here," Sora said showing the receipt.

The employee handed the meal to Sora on a plastic tray.

"Thank you." Sora smiled. "Hey, Roxas I got the food!"

Sora took the tray and swung around crashing into a tall figure. Luckily nothing fell but a couple of fries.

"I-I'm so sorry," Sora gasped. He set the tray on the counter.

"It's okay," he said.

"Did I get anything on you?" Sora wiped his hands across his chest and arms to check.

He laughed slightly. "No really, it's okay."

Sora looked up and stopped immediately what he was doing.

His hair was long and silky. And the color was like a shiny silver. His eyes were turquoise. Just like the sea. Sora could've sworn he bumped into a prince or at least a AXE commercial star.

"H-H-Hi," Sora stuttered.

The silver headed boy smiled. "Hi," he responded.

"I'm Sora," Sora said dream like.

"Riku," he said.

Sora stumbled back, after noticing how close the two were.

"Um, to make up for bumping into you, how about I treat you to lunch," Sora said shyly.

"Don't you have someone waiting for you?" Riku glanced at the order for two people.

"No way. Don't be silly. I just eat a lot," said Sora pointing at his stomach.

Riku smirked. "Alright."

Sora smiled wide. "Let's eat over there!"

* * *

><p>"Did you know you can't even refile your coffee anymore now?" Cloud complained bringing two new cups to the table.<p>

Demyx played a few notes from the sheet of paper then stopped. Whispered to himself wrote on the sheet, played again, then stopped.

"What're doing," Cloud said sitting down.

"Writing a song down. I think this one is gonna turn out really good."

Cloud drunk some of his coffee. "Sounds like crap."

Demyx glared at Cloud. "Don't you have a job?"

"I took a vacation ever since you, Axel, and those kids invaded my house this morning."

"Sorry," said Demyx. "But it's not like I can just hang out with you at this place like when we were teens."

Cloud took a swallow of his coffee.

"Yup, back in the good ol' days, Cloud said resting his arms behind his head."

He looked into his black coffee that in fact was half way full or half way empty (depending how you see it).

He scoffed.

"When the black coffee actually tasted like black coffee."

Demyx stopped playing. "Cloud, it's the same recipe. I checked it today."

"No, they must of changed something," He disagreed.

Cloud drunk a mouthful and slammed the mug down trying to relieve the bitter taste with a exaggerated exhale.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Demyx said taking the cup from Cloud.

"I'm telling you it is," Cloud said pointing at the coffee.

Demyx set the coffee down on the table and went back to playing his sitar.

"Sure."

Cloud shifted his eyes to Leon who was just leaving from behind the coffee center counter. "There's definitely something wrong with this places coffee," Cloud announced, ending with a smirk.

Leon stopped in his tracks for a moment then with one step, slowly returned to walking. A smile appeared on Clouds face in achievement.

"What's up with you Cloud? Do have to constantly mess with my boss like that," said Demyx.

"I do," Cloud said whirling his spoon in his coffee.

Demyx laid his sitar carefully on the side of his chair.

"Well the way I see it, your like a a little boy in elementary school that's picking on a girl, because you want to hid your crush."

Cloud stopped stirring his coffee and glared up at Demyx in spite. "What did you just say?" Cloud hissed.

Demyx shivered at this cold, dark stare. "W-Well I'm just saying th-"

"Are you implying that I like Leon Leonhart?"

Demyx chuckled nervously. "I uh, never said tha-"

"That I'm purposely bothering and pissing him off because I LIKE THIS LEON LEONHART?"

"I did't even sa-"

"Well your wrong," Cloud said lifting then crashed down his cup, spilling drops of coffee on the wooden table.

Demyx nodded in fear. "Um, okay."

"Good," Cloud said a little more sane.

There was a silence between the two for awhile, in till Cloud looked up and saw Leon staring at him from a distance while talking to Zexion. And the subject seemed annoying seeing that Zexion lips were sighing constantly. Leon swiftly looked at Cloud then smiled slightly. He whispered for final words in to Zexion's ear, making his eyes glow out of boredom.

Cloud scowled. "What the hell are they talkin' about?"

Demyx turned around to see what Cloud was looking at so angrily.

Zexion closed his eyes with a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. He said one word and walked away from Leon who was trying to hid his grin.

Zexion walked over to Cloud and Demyx. The expression on his face was annoyance. Zexion mutter a few words before arriving at the table the two sat at.

Demyx squirmed in his seat and took a huge slurp of his coffee. Cloud crossed his arms.

"What do you want? Can't we drink in peace," said Cloud irritated. Demyx scolded Cloud with his eyes.

Zexion cleared his throat.

"Yes. But I'm actually here to ask you two to a celebration drink for Demyx. You know, since he got a job here," Zexion said unbelievably dull.

Demyx blushed. "Really, for me?"

Cloud scoffed.

_Yeah, I'm not buying it this is obviously a way for Leon to somehow get back at me. But how? Is trying to get me so drunk that I OD. Or maybe to take advantage of me somehow while I'm drunk… wait scratch that last thought. But there's seriously something weird about this. _

"Fine we'll go," Cloud accepted.

* * *

><p>Roxas narrowed his eyes deeply at Sora who was gracefully laughing with this unknown guy.<p>

So much for brotherly love.

_That bastard._

Roxas was pissed. Not only did Sora not give him his share of the food, he gave it to some stranger.

Some guy that looks like he should be on a wanted child molester poster in Walmart. And obviously he's trying to get in Sora's pants. I can see it in his eyes. It reminds me of that creepy ass look that Axel has. But Sora to naive to see it. He probably looks into his eyes and see's a sea or something cheesy like that. God sometimes Sora stupidity makes Roxas want to strangle him. However they still are brothers. And even though Sora is a year older, Roxas always protected him.

Roxas stood up from the table and paced over to Sora.

"Sora," Roxas said in a angry tone.

"Oh hi, Roxas," Sora waved happily. "When did you get here?"

Roxas mouth opened in disbelief

"When did I-"

_Are you really this stupid?_

Roxas took a deep breath.

"Sora you forgot to come to the table. I waited about ten minutes now," Roxas hissed.

Sora put his index finger to his chin, then took a moment and thought.

"Oh yeah," he said slowly.

Riku looked at Sora confused. "Uh, Sora who is this?"

"Don't worry about it I'll take care of it," Sora said jumping out his seat.

Roxas clenched his teeth.

_What? Did he just call me it?_

Sora grabbed Roxas and dragged him all the way to the other conner.

"What the hell Sora!" Roxas said pushing off Sora hand.

"Look Roxas, I really need you to go," said Sora.

"What?" Roxas yelled.

"Yeah, I really like this guy and your kinda in the way. Just go and find Axel."

Roxas lowered his eyes.

_You low scum bastard_

"Sorry Rox, I'll call you when I'm done. And then we'll get you something to eat kay?"

Sora patted Roxas on the shoulder then went back to Riku.  
>Roxas just stood there speechless.<p>

"So who was that?"  
>"Oh, just my little brother. He can be so annoying sometimes."<p>

Roxas breathed in and out repeatedly, in attempt to control his immature outburst from slipping out.  
>I was just outcasted to a 3rd wheel by my own brother, forced to stay hungary, and now sent away to the perverted red headed creep.<p>

_The way I see it_

"My life fucking sucks."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>_Jeez Sora, your the best big bro ever! Hiya, sorry it took awhile to come out. But I have a good excuse! I was really really busy. LOL  
>I hope your all enjoying this new year because the first month of it is almost over :(<br>Don't forget to keep reading cause it gets more interesting every chapter. Oh and Yay! Riku is now in the story. And you know that'll create some drama. But I'm not done yet more characters soon to come! So don't you dare stop! :)


	7. The way we Talk

_**Chapter 7: The way we Talk**_

_**The way we get by**_

This story has several characters such as Demyx, Axel, Sora, Roxas and way more along the line The lives of these four are not easy but somehow they come through no matter how hard it gets. It's a drama filled comedy that can probably make you crack up (depending who you are at times). Will there be love? Enemies? Crushes? Who knows read it to find out.

Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

_**A bit about me**_

This my second story I've done and I totally think my first one was a FAIL!

Liked the story line but it just didn't flow. Hopefully this one can flow better I think if I work hard enough it can be way funnier. By the way I can't tell if I'm funny or not so wright a review and tell me if you liked my story please. Thank you!

_**Message for the chapter**_

_Certain words can break or make a relationship. So be mindful of what you talk about!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

**THE way we TALK**

"Gimme a pack of that brand over there too."

"5.34," the cashier extended his hand for the pay. "Oh and that beer you drank is gonna cost ya."

"Yeah, I know."

Axel rumaged in his pockets for his wallet. "Here it is," he said pulling it out.

He opened it and took out a crumbled five dollar bill, quarter, and a nickel.  
><em>Damn it. Four cents short.<em>

Axel looked up at the cashier in sorrow and sighed.  
>"Ugh, forget the cigerattes."<p>

Axel walked out the convenience store and out to the parking lot, carrying two full bags of groceries.

"God damn it! I really wanted those cigerattes," Axel sobbed.

_I'm a fire starter_

_A twisted fire starter_

_Hey!_

_Hey!_

_H-_

"What?" Axel yelled to his phone.

"A-Axel?" Demyx asked shocked.

"Yeah, Demyx what do you want?"

"Well Cloud and I are g-"

"I don't wanna go anywhere Cloud is. He'll just find way to put me in a worse mood," Axel stated.

"But we're going drinking."

"What, when?" Axel said excitedly.

"About 9:00. I actually don't have to work today," said Demyx.

"Good, I'll be there."

"Okay. Meet us at the bar on west street at 9:10."

"Alright, bye."

Axel ended the call and put his phone back into his pocket.

"I'm gonna get drunk. I'm gonna get drunk," Axel recited cheerfully.

Man, Axel doesn't even know the last time he could afford to go to the bar and get some decent alcohol. He always buys the cheapest wine, booze, or beer at the convenience stores. But he drinks it so much, that he's become immune to it, and it barely has effect. And since he couldn't get drunk by it, tin drinking it. So when he finally gets that alcohol, he's gonna be like P!NK and Raise his Glass!

Axel continued to sing in rejoice, in till he saw Roxas walking head down in his direction. Axel smiled widely.

"Roxy! I'm gonna get drunk!" Axel yelled playfully running over to him.

Roxas glared coldly at Axel. It was almost like a death stare. But Axel kept running to him ignoring the dark look in his eyes. Roxas help out his hand to stop Axel. He stopped

"I would really stay away from me, because I seriously have the urge to kick ass right now. And I might just kick yours."

"You can kiss my ass anytime you want Roxy," said Axel patting his shoulder.

Roxas completely ignored that comment right when the red headed idiot laid his hand on his sholuder. Doing that same pat that Sora just did, reminded him how pissed he should be.

Roxas slowly looked at the shoulder were Sora patted him earlier, and slowly looked back at Axel.

"Don't... you dare touch that shoulder again," Roxas said viciously.

Axel lifted his hand from Roxas in fear that he may possible bite it off and naw on it.

"Why you so mad kid? I'm happy," Axel said pointing at his own chest.

"Yeah, and your also drunk," Roxas murmured.

Axel put up his index finger and thumb and held them close together.

"This much," he said sadly. "Those store bought beers don't really do the trick anymore."

Roxas scoffed. "So that's what you were doing?" said Roxas lowering his eyes at Axel. "You seriously spent this whole time getting drunk."

Axel lifted his arms showing the dangling groceries.

"I got food too."

Roxas sighed bitterly.

"Got anything good?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier…<strong>_

"Were off next months first wednesday, got it?" Leon said to the girl working at the counter.

"Got it," the girl said happily with a salute.

"Don't forget to tell the staff that has to work full time Yuffie," Leon reminded.

Yuffie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Okay already. I won't forget. She crossed her arms. "Jeez squall your so uptight," mumbled Yuffie.

"What did you just call me?" Leon asked in a low cold voice.

Yufifie laughed uncomfortably. "Ha, Ha, Ha nothing Mr. Boss man. I understand what you want me to do."

"Good."

Leon left from behind the coffee center counter and made his way to his next task for the day. But then he spotted a group of teenagers abusing the fantasy and science fiction books. Right about when he was going to say something, he heard a memorable voice announce the most upmost rudest words.

"There's definitely wrong with this places coffee."

Leon instantly stopped.

There was no need to see what asshole yelled that out, because he already knew. Yes, it was the imfamis Cloud Strife. And of course he would do something like this. Seeing how there conversation went earlier. Leon had a feeling things like this will happen a lot.

_The only thing I don't understand is why the hell is he buying the same damn coffee again if he hates it so much? _

Leon took one step. Then slowly begun to walk normally again.

_This guy just loves pissing me off huh? Smug bastard. Already most of my customers have left because of him. Even from the book store area. I'll get you for that Strife. But how..._

Leon looked around thinking of anyway to get back at the blonde bastard.

"Leon, I just go a new stock of books were do you want them?" Zexion said arriving from the back door.

Leon quicky grabbed Zexion slender arms, startling him.

"W-what?" said Zexion surprised.

"I need you to help me with something," Leon said in a serious tone.

Zexion's face turned confused.

"I want you to help me with Strife."

"Demyx's friend. Your kidding right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding," Leon said with a detailed expression.

Zexion sighed. "Well I guess I can help. But why Cloud Strife."

Leon stared intensely at the man in hatred.

"I despise him more than anyone one I ever known."

Zexion cleared his throat.

"Oh," he said quietly, then sighed in relieve.

"I thought you…never mind."

"What did you think?" Leon said looking at Zexion.

"Nothing."

"Whatever," Leon shrugged. "I'll get my revenge. And you said, you'll help, and if you change your

mind, your fired."

Leon glanced at Cloud and smirked. He bent down Zexion's height and whispered four final words to his ear.

"Let's get him drunk."

Zexion closed his eyes.  
><em>How the hell is this a revenge plan?<em>

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine."

Zexion left the sadistic Leon on his own and went unconsciously over to the table that lies Demyx and Cloud.

"What am I doing anyways? Why the hell am I walking over here. And why the hell is Leon so serious about getting back at this guy?" Zexion mumbled to himself.

"What do you want? Can't we drink in peace," Cloud said irritated.

_Here I go._

Zexion cleared his throat.

"Yes. But I'm actually here to ask you two to a celebration drink for Demyx. You know, since he got a job here," Zexion lied.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this._

Demyx blushed. "Really, for me?"

Cloud scoffed.

Zexion turned to Cloud who had a smirk on his face as if he just heard a funny joke.

_I guess the gigs up. Looks like he knows something. _

"Fine we'll go," Cloud accepted.

Zexion expression turned amazed.

"What time," Cloud said almost to cocky.

Zexion took a second in thought.

"Come at 9:30 tonight. At the bar on west street."

"We'll be there,"Demyx said flushed.

Zexion smiled, then resumed back to work.

Leon quickly went up to Zexion from a corner, and looked left and right before talking.

"It's done. Can I get back to work now?" asked Zexion.

"Go." Leon shooed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present…<strong>_

Roxas brutally unwrapped the chocolate candy bar and stuffed the wrapper in his pocket.

Axel and Roxas both sat on the edge of side walk outside the conivenence store. Roxas took a wholesome bite of his chocolate, and chewed it angrily. Bits and pieces were flying out his mouth, and crumbs lied on the sides of his mouth.

Axel coughed quietly. "You got little something right there…"

He reached over to wipe the crumbs off of Roxas's face. Roxas glared at him with eyes that were like a cold abyss. Axel moved his hand from Roxas's face, and scratched the back of his red head.

"Jezz Roxy, just when I thought you were warming up to me," Axel said disappointed. "Your such a tease."

Roxas ignored Axel and took another gruesome bite into his chocolate bar.

"Anyways," said Axel. "Where's your brother Sore uh?"

"It's SORA!" Roxas corrected bitterly.

"And who gives a shit."

Roxas took a bite. "That bastard can find his own way back," he murmured.

"What the hell got you so pissed off?" Axel asked surprised.

Roxas lowered his position.

"That guy. Roxas sighed. "Stupid Sora."

"Guy?" Axel questioned. "Sore uh?"

"SORA!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Axel. "Wait, your brother is gay?" Axel looked up in thought. "I knew, yet I didn't. I thought he was just fruity."

Roxas sighed.

"There was always something off about him. And deep inside I known. But it's official, he proved it today. Flirting with that silver headed weirdo," said Roxas annoyed.

"Damn, don't tell me your jealous kid."

Roxas looked up at Axel dumbfounded.

"The hell you just say," Roxas asked incredulously.

"You are, aren't you?" Axel laughed. "Oh that's so cute. Your jealous cause your not getting attention from your big brother."

Roxas growled.

"Awe let Axey waxy give you a hug to make you feel better."

Axel hugged Roxas and swayed side to side.

"There, there."

Roxas tightened his fist and clenched his teeth.

"Axel will make it all bett- ER!

Roxas powerfully uppercutted Axel right in the mid point of his stomach. Making him release his hold on the dirty blondes body, and fall down backwards to the cemented walk way. Axel coughed in agony and grabbed his stomach.

Roxas stood up quietly with out a word, and walked away from the injured Axel. Leaving him behind to suffer in pain.

"Die."

* * *

><p>Sora shuffled his legs back and fourth in joy, and tried to hold back a smile.<p>

"So, are you in high school?" Sora asked happily.

Riku nodded his head no.

"This spring I'm going to college."

"That's so cool! So your like 18," Sora said amazed.

"Yeah, just turned during the beginning of the year."

Riku took a sip of his soda.

"I just finished my junior year last month. So technically I'm a senior," Sora said proudly.

"Oh, so your 17," said Riku.

"Nope, not yet. But I will be in a few weeks," stated Sora.

"Well then, maybe I can celebrate your birthday with you."

Riku smirked.

Sora blushed.

"That… would be cool."

Sora awkwardly dipped a fry in to his small pile of ketchup and twirled it.

_This is awesome. Riku is perfect! He's a year older than me, super sexy, and is the most coolest person I've ever met. And trust me I met a lot of people._

"So Riku I-"

Riku's phone rang.

"Uh, just a sec," Riku said reaching in his pockets.

He got out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" he asked slightly annoyed.

Sora tilted his head.

"Yeah."

"You are?" Riku sighed.

"Okay fine."

Riku ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

"What's wrong," Sora asked worried.

"Sorry Sora I gotta go. Maybe we can hang out sometime," Riku said standing up.

"W-Wait can I at least have your number?" Sora said stopping him.

"Do you have a pen?"

Sora searched his self for a pen. "Found one, he said in relieve. Sora handed the pen to him.

Riku took the pen and gently grabbed one of Sora's hand.

Sora blushed at the feeling of his soft hands on his.

Riku wrote down his number on Sora's palm. Sora tried to contain his instinct to squirm at the touch.

"There you go. Make sure not to lose it."

Riku handed the pen back to Sora.

"Thanks. I'll call," Sora said attempting to act cool.

Riku smiled then walked away from Sora, and left Mc. Donalds.

* * *

><p>Cloud impatiently tapped his feet on the floor. Demyx looked up at Cloud from his sitar.<p>

"What's wrong with you?"

"I want the time to go faster," Cloud said lowly.

"Why?" Demyx said writing down notes on a paper.

"Why else? I want to see what that bastard is up to."

"Cloud he's not gonna do anything. Were just all going out for drinks. What's wrong with that?"

"What's not wrong with that?" Cloud almost yelled but maintain to keep his cool.

"This was way to coincidental," said Cloud in a low tone.

"Right Cloud. Stop being paranoid." Demyx continued playing his sitar.

Cloud glared at Leon who was directing another employee to a certain job. Leon paused from talking, then turned around to look at Cloud and smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>Hey-o! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's getting good right? Well anyways stay tuned for new chapters and forgive me for my spelling once again. If I've made any mistakes sorry I can't go back after a little while. _

_Any who leave a review for me from you! _


End file.
